


Hallelujah

by salesman



Series: Overloaded: Solas POV & Other Stories [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, POV Third Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salesman/pseuds/salesman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"From your lips she drew the Hallelujah..."</em>
</p>
<p>Anna sings Solas a song.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="small"><strong>AU oneshot</strong> in Overloaded, sometime around <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3487133/chapters/7964619">Ch: 32: Poke Her Face</a>.</span>
  </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarisha086](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarisha086/gifts).



“Solas? Solassss. Solas!”

He huffed in annoyance. “I am _reading_ , Anna.”

She sighed. Another Grumpy Solas day it was, then. Anna moved around his desk, lightly touching its items. Her fingers traced the glimmering lines of the recovered crystal shard on his desk, softly pressing upon ancient magic.

Anna hummed quietly as she did this, a tune Solas did not recognize, and the action only further aggravated him. He had grown accustomed to the whispers and caws above him, but with such an incessant noise so close... it was difficult to focus.

“That is delicate, da’len. Please be careful,” he warned, peeling his eyes from his tome to mindfully watch her.

She only snorted indifferently in response, not even glancing his way. Typical. Cheeky and disrespectful. Anna had absolutely no regard for Solas’ request of solitude. She had always bothered him from the day she first arrived, and it had only become worse since he had ended it with the Inquisitor. He closed his book with a dramatically loud _thump_ to emphasize his displeasure.

Anna was humming louder now, her hands now shuffling through papers on his desk. She was testing his patience, that much was certain, and Solas refused to let her best him. She turned her attention to a diagram on one of the parchments, an illustration of an old tomb. Her hand moved to touch it, but Solas grabbed her by the wrist, preventing any contact. “ _Please_ , da’len,” he pleaded, her eyes finally meeting his. “The oils of your skin could damage it.”

Anna blinked at him a few times, still humming. Her face was almost expressionless, as if she neither heard nor understood him. And when she opened her mouth, it was nothing he had expected,

_“Now I've heard there was a secret chord_  
_That David played, and it pleased the Lord_  
_But you don't really care for music, do you?”_

“Da’len?” Solas asked, completely perplexed now. Had she lost her mind? Did she believe this was a dream?

She smiled, continuing to sing, her voice now getting louder.

_“It goes like this_  
_The fourth, the fifth_  
_The minor fall, the major lift_  
_The baffled king composing Hallelujah”_

She repeated the last word several times, pulling her arm from his grasp to dance around the room. _Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah_. She swayed slowly to the words, swinging her hips from side to side.

Why was she singing this? Was it some sort of strange praise? It confused Solas, and made him uncomfortable as well. “Anna, why—?” he started, but her next verse cut him off.

_“Your faith was strong but you needed proof,”_ she sang, purposely pointing a finger his way. She giggled and lowered her voice considerably,

_“You saw her bathing on the roof_  
_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you”_

Solas broke his gaze away from her to look downwards instead. She must be referring to the Inquisitor. Anna was insistent on his reunion with her. It was yet another ploy from his da’len.

_“She tied you to a kitchen chair_  
_She broke your throne, and she cut your hair_  
_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah”_

She sang the words so softly, they almost felt like secrets. He wasn’t watching her anymore, but Anna knew why. “ _Hallelujah, hallelujah,_ ” she repeated. She had always loved this song, although she wasn’t quite sure what had compelled her to sing it. It fit the hobo somehow, though, the sad way he looked at her and at Lavellan. The way he loved her, yet kept himself at a distance to protect her. He was so pained and heartbroken, and it hurt her to see him in such a state.

Anna walked around his desk until she stood directly before him. Solas still kept his eyes to the ground, not meeting her gaze. She continued the song, slowly enunciating each word,

_“But baby I've been here before_  
_I've seen this room and I've walked this floor”_

Her singing was so quiet now, but Solas heard every word. Nothing about this song or melody was familiar, and yet Anna knew each word by heart. Perhaps she had written it, he couldn’t be certain, although it seemed unlikely. But the things she mentioned, and with the emotion in which she sang... it sounded beautiful, and felt very personal, as if she were speaking directly to his heart.

She placed a hand on the armrest of his chair, and with her other, she tipped his chin up to meet her eyes. Her face was quite near as she hovered above him, softly singing,

_“You know, I used to live alone before I knew ya_  
_And I've seen your flag on the marble arch_  
_And love is not a victory march_  
_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah”_

She stopped singing then, watching him intently with her hand still holding his jaw. His fingers rose to touch hers, lightly cupping her hand. “Da’len?” He said the endearment like a question.

Anna hadn’t realized how close she had gotten until she could feel his breath caress her skin. Her eyes were locked on his, and he had that same sad look in those little circles of blue, the look she desperately wanted to disappear.

“I want you to be happy, hahren,” she said quietly as his other hand rose to her cheek.

“Do you always worry after me?” he asked, his voice barely even a whisper.

Her eyes were unblinking as she watched him, long lashes looking heavy over her lids. “You don’t take care of yourself.”

“And how are you so certain of this?” Solas asked with a hint of amusement in his tone.

“I can tell.” She was so close to him. Had he been moving closer too or was that just her imagination?

“Tell what?” he smiled, an eyebrow slowly arching. “Are you telepathic, da’len? Have you been keeping even more secrets from me?”

“Maybe,” she teased.

His eyes slowly moved downwards before returning to hers. “Ever so deceptive,” he murmured.

“Takes one to know one,” Anna replied softly.

Solas hummed. “What does your clairvoyance tell you now?” he asked, brushing his thumb along her cheekbone.

“That we’re thinking the same thing,” she said, her heart beating quicker with each passing second.

“And that is...?” His voice was low.

She smiled, the smallest curving of her lips.

“Something like this.” She tugged gently on his jaw, pressing her lips lightly to his. It was short, nearly like a question, timid and asking, and she broke away after only a moment.

"Anna," he breathed, slowly opening his eyes from the feeling of her absence.

She pulled away, standing at her full height again and turning from him.

"Yes," he said firmly, taking her arm before she could leave.

"Yes?" she asked. Her cheeks were flushed, and she kept her eyes on the wall, facing away from him.

"You are right," he answered, slowly rising to his feet. "As you always are about me."

"What—?" she began, turning to him, but she was interrupted by another kiss, and this one was an answer, warm and long-awaited, and with absolutely no hesitation.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened, but I read your comment today and then wrote this, Tarisha. So this is for you :D
> 
> Also, I'm not sure when this is, but I guess post-break-up and pre-Cory-battle.
> 
> Also its written in third person because I was playing with both perspectives, so hopefully it wasn't confusing!


End file.
